Tous les chemins mènent à Rome
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Lucrezia doit quitter Rome pour retourner auprès de son mari à Naples. Ces quelques jours à Rome, près de Cesare, ont été comme un rêve. Un rêve dont elle s'éveille pour revenir au cauchemar de la réalité. Et dont l'avenir ne s'annonce guère mieux. Mais elle le sait, tout comme il le sait, tous les ramènera toujours à Rome...


**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici après un long retard dont je m'excuse sincèrement, le temps manque hélas mais revoici le nouveau OS sur The Borgias de Neil Jordan :D ce OS est un peu particulier, il est à 90% inventé sur ce qui se passe dans l'épisode 6, sur lequel on sait peu de choses sur le retour de Lucrezia à Naples et ses au revoir avec la famille... Voici donc ma vision des choses et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très vite pour le prochain OS :D**

 **Bisous à tous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

Le bruit de ses propres pas qui résonnait à ses oreilles le calmait quelque peu. Cesare avait toujours aimé le Vatican la nuit. Quand tous les charognards étaient rentrés chez eux, quand leur père ne se pavanait plus dans sa robe papale, savourant continuellement le pouvoir à ses mains, quand les bougies étaient éteintes et que seul la lueur de la lune éclairait les salles sombre. Et surtout, quand le silence régnait entre ses murs. Bien souvent, il sortait de ses appartements pour déambuler dans ces immenses pièces, dans ses couloirs sans fin. Il réveillait quelque fois durement les gardes endormis, agacé par leur négligence. Ces balades seul le soir l'apaisait, le calmait. Et quelques fois, elle venait avec lui. Quand elle s'était trop attardée dans sa chambre et qu'il se faisait bien tard. Il l'a ramenait souvent dans sa chambre, à ces moments là. Cesare misait que c'était ses ballades nocturnes communes qui avaient lancée les rumeurs sur leur relation douteuse. Il se rappelait très bien les servantes qui les observait en chuchotant, les gardes qui les regardait étrangement. La rumeur se propageait alors, infestant Rome comme une plaie. A l'époque, ces gens avaient tort. Aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient visé que trop juste, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il secoua la tête. Ce soir, il allait essayer de ne plus penser à Lucrezia. Essayé, vraiment, car dès qu'il se serait couché, il était certain de ne pas y parvenir. Mais si il continuait à penser à elle à cet instant, il allait retourner sur ses pas et allez dans sa chambre, défoncez la porte et la prendre dans ses bras et l'aimer, l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Par l'enfer, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici et le plus vite possible. De toute manière, il ne pourrait pas aller dormir tout de suite.

Cesare arriva au bout de quelques minutes de marche – et de coups donnés à des gardes enivrés – il sortit du Vatican pour se retrouver à nouveau dans la place Saint-Pierre. Eloigné de la chaleur étouffante de la fête, un froid régnait à Rome. Il le sentait sur ses joues mais le ressentit à peine. Son sang était bien trop chaud. Bien trop excité pour dormir. Cesare soupira profondément. La nuit promettait d'être longue, puisqu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il désire vraiment pour l'apaiser.

Une ombre sortit alors des ténèbres de la nuit et Cesare se figea, se préparant à sortir son épée mais il reconnut alors la silhouette de Micheletto dans l'obscurité. Ah, le voilà donc face à lui. Un étrange apaisement l'envahit, apaisement qu'il se garda bien de montré. La sensation de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés avait été un manque immense en France mais il avait été bien heureux de cette peine, qui lui prouvait qu'il était parfaitement capable de s'en sortir s'en lui et il était bien plus rassuré par le fait qu'il était auprès de Lucrezia, à Naples. Plus jamais il ne laisserait Lucrezia partir loin de lui sans une protection. Même si il doutait que ce misérable Alfonso soit de la même trempe que Sforza.

Les traits de son fidèle serviteur étaient difficilement visibles dans la nuit mais Cesare n'avait pas besoin de cela pour savoir qu'il abordait son éternel regard hanté et dur. Il voulait lui parler seul à seul depuis son retour mais l'occasion ne s'était pas encore présentée. Mais le moment était parfait. Il avait plusieurs questions à lui poser sur ce qui s'était passé à Naples avec le roi Ferdinand.

\- Micheletto, déclara-t-il en s'approchant doucement de lui.

\- Monseigneur, répondit-il humblement.

\- Dis-moi, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu n'a pas fait trop de bruit à Naples, sourit Cesare en continuant sa marche, Micheletto sur ses pas. Serais-tu donc devenu _dotore_ en mon absence ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper cette petite moquerie mais Micheletto ne rie pas, bien sur. Cesare ne se souvenait pas du jour où il avait pu voir Micheletto rire. Où seulement sourire. Probablement parce que cela n'était encore jamais arrivé. A des moments, il se demandait si les nombreux meurtres que son homme de main avait infligés ne lui pesaient pas sur la conscience, plus qu'il ne l'aurait admis. Mais seulement à quelques moments. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se passer d'un homme comme Micheletto.

\- Un tueur qui se fait remarquer n'est pas un bon tueur, se contenta-t-il de répondre en suivant son maître tandis que celui-ci s'enfonçait dans les ruelles de Rome, mais de l'autre côté du Vatican, loin des festivités.

\- Certes, acquiesça Cesare d'une voix presque enjouée. Il n'empêche que ce silence est assez inhabituel en ce qui te concerne. Bien sur, je ne compte pas dans ce silence la mort du roi Ferdinand de Naples.

Il ralentit le pas alors qu'il arriva devant un pont, le pont Cavour. Cesare se figea quelques instants en le regardant et son humeur légère qui était apparu quelques minutes auparavant tandis qu'il pensait à son armée qui l'attendait dans les champs de Rome s'évanouie dans le néant. C'est drôle, l'image que cette nuit avait laissée dans son esprit avait presque disparu ces dernières semaines. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. De revoir cette nuit, ce pont, ce même pont où il avait planté une dague dans le cœur de son frère avant de le jeter dans le Tibre. Pont qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser pour aller voir ses troupes, rôle qui aurait du revenir à Juan.

« Ce rôle t'était destiné, depuis le début, Juan n'était qu'un parasite » grogna la voix noire mais Cesare la fit taire brutalement. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Mais même quand il arrivait à la dominer, elle finissait toujours par revenir. Comme pour bien des choses. Comme le tourment que le souvenir de cette nuit provoquait souvent en lui. Tourment accompagné toujours de colère.

Cesare se tourna vers Micheletto et s'approcha afin de n'être qu'à quelques centimètres et demanda, oubliant la plaisanterie :

\- Dis-moi ce qui s'est exactement passé à Naples avec le roi Ferdinand. Comment est-il si malencontreusement tombé dans ce bassin de lamproies, Micheletto ?

Si près de lui, Cesare pouvait distinguer les yeux de Micheletto et il y vit passer un éclair d'incompréhension. Bien sur, il ne comprenait pas sa colère subite. Comment le pourrait-il ? Cesare était bienheureux que ce chien était mort, il s'en serait chargé de toute manière maintenant qu'il était revenu, mais il n'avait pas à le faire finalement, on avait été plus vite que lui. Mais Cesare tenait à savoir exactement quel rôle Lucrezia avait joué dans ce meurtre. Il devait prévenir de tout les risques et il ne doutait pas un instant que Lucrezia ait participé à cette assassinat, vu la manière dont elle en avait parlé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, de manière si satisfaite… Cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Personne ne soupçonnait personne pour le moment, mais il était certain que beaucoup à Naples devait le penser tout bas sans oser le dire tout haut : qui sait si Lucrezia Borgia n'a pas mis à mort le roi, avec l'homme de main de son frère ?

Cesare ignorait ce qui s'était exactement passé et cela l'inquiétait, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait où dit Lucrezia, si elle ne s'était pas laissé emporté par colère en ce qui concerne son enfant, si elle avait donnée des raisons au peuple de la soupçonner… Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur alors qu'elle retournerait à Naples, il n'hésiterait pas à mettre cette ville à feu et à sang. Mais tout allait bien, car aucun Napolitain ne lui ferait du mal. Pas tant qu'il serait en vie. Mais il devait savoir et préparer des défenses, au cas où.

\- Votre soeur n'est pas impliqué dans ce meurtre, le rassura alors Micheletto. Pas directement.

Cesare haussa les sourcils, quelque peu surpris que Micheletto ait compris si vite ce qui l'inquiétait. Peut-être avait-il trop montré ses sentiments… où bien ce cher Micheletto le connaissait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il ne savait pas si cela devait lui faire plaisir où le troubler. Mais sa réponse, en tout cas, ne suffisait pas.

\- Pas directement, c'est-à-dire ? Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas elle qui l'a poussé dans le bassin mais jusqu'à où est-elle impliqué ?

Quoique, il disait cela mais il se rappelait parfaitement la haine qui brillait dans le regard de sa soeur la nuit où il avait tué Juan. Elle aurait été prête à lui trancher la gorge elle-même quand il avait menacé la vie de son fils. Sans la moindre hésitation. Il l'avait parfaitement vu dans ses yeux, cette rage qui brillait, cette détermination, trait de caractère qu'elle partageait avec leur père et lui-même. Elle était prête à verser le sang de leur frère elle-même et cela, il ne l'aurait jamais autorisé. Pas plus qu'il n'aurait autorisé Lucrezia à tuer elle-même le roi de Naples et cela, Micheletto le savait.

\- Elle voulait l'empoisonner, confia-t-il doucement à Cesare. Avec des champignons vénéneux. Je l'ai suivi une nuit et je l'ai vu en train de les cueillir. Je l'ai empêché de continuer mais, monseigneur, elle est aussi déterminée que vous quand elle à une idée en tête. Elle ne se serait pas arrêtez là. Je devais agir avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Comme vous l'auriez fait.

« Comme je l'aurais fait » pensa Cesare en dévisageant Micheletto. Oui, en effet, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait, c'est ce qu'il avait déjà fait, avec Juan, même si ce meurtre était tout autant pour lui que pour elle. Ainsi, elle avait voulu l'empoisonner. Elle semblait s'y connaître plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru en poisons, il avait déjà pu le remarquer la nuit où leur père avait failli mourir empoisonné et qu'elle avait su trouver le remède pour le sauver. Pendant un instant, une vague de chagrin l'envahit. A une époque, quand ils était encore tout les deux dans la villa de leur mère, il suivait chacun de ses cours, il se tenait au courant de tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, il savait ce qu'elle lisait, ce qui lui plaisait comme les langues étrangères et la littérature, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas comme les chiffres, et il l'aidait bien souvent à apprendre ses leçons. Quand elle avait des difficultés, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment intelligente pour cela, loin de là, c'était seulement qu'elle s'ennuyait et ne s'y intéressait pas. Il faisait alors tout ce qui était possible pour éveiller son intérêt sur le sujet. Et aujourd'hui, il ne savait même plus ce qu'elle lisait, ce qu'elle apprenait, comme l'art subtil des poisons… être libéré de sa charge de cardinal et devenir le chef militaire de la famille n'avait pas que des avantages, tout compte fait. Cela lui prenait presque tout son temps. Temps qu'il partageait autrefois avec elle et qu'il regretta sincèrement à cet instant.

Et pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter de retourner au train tranquille qu'était sa vie d'autrefois. Il avait goûté à l'action et il y avait pris goût et Cesare savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Vivre cela comportait certains sacrifices. Néanmoins, il était heureux d'apprendre cela sur sa soeur. Heureux qu'elle ait une certaine arme à sa disposition, une arme qu'elle maîtrisait et dont elle pourrait s'en servir le cas échéant. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour sa protection, Dieu, loin de là ! Mais c'était déjà quelque chose.

Sa turbulente Lucrezia… Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les choses n'avaient pas été de tout repos à Naples et quelque chose lui disait que c'était loin d'être terminée. Surtout maintenant que l'armée française était en Italie. Les doutes de Lucrezia quand à l'alliance française lui revint à l'esprit et il sentit son cœur se serré quelque peu. Qu'elle puisse douter de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il était en train d'entreprendre le blessait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il savait qu'elle ne pensait pas de la même manière que leur père, bien sur. Elle avait été au cœur de l'armée française, il le savait bien, son inquiétude pour elle n'avait jamais été aussi grande qu'à cet instant. Sauf quand il l'avait vu se laisser mourir de faim après avoir vu le corps de Paolo. Il chassa cette image de son esprit dès qu'elle y entra. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait plus que tout oublier. Ce fut l'un des pires jours de sa vie. Elle avait toutes ses raisons de craindre l'armée française. Ce n'était que de l'inquiétude, là où les reproches de son père étaient motivés par bien pire. Néanmoins, cela lui avait fait mal qu'elle n'ait pas assez confiance en lui pour n'avoir aucun doute. En même temps… Cela ne faisait que lui prouver à quel point elle était intelligente. Et à quel point elle le connaissait. Sur le bout des doigts. Elle avait peur de l'armée française, elle avait peur pour Naples et pour ce qui arriverait à cette chose qu'elle appelait son mari. Et à juste titre. Elle voyait bien trop clairement en lui. Quelque fois, c'était bien handicapant. Mais rassurant aussi, dans un sens.

Cesare soupira et regarda Micheletto. Son fidèle serviteur. Toujours loyal, toujours présent. Il n'aurait pas du se montrer si désagréable à son égard. Il avait fait exactement ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire : protéger Lucrezia. De toute les manières possible. Comme lui l'aurait fait si il avait pu être là. Il avait bien fait de le laisser à Naples avec elle et se sentait presque mal à l'idée de le lui retirer, même si le roi de Naples n'était plus et que le frêle mari de Lucrezia n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un danger. Néanmoins, il doublerait l'escorte de Lucrezia quand elle repartirait chez son époux. Sans Micheletto, elle aurait besoin d'au moins trente hommes pour la protéger comme il se doit à Naples. Cesare aurait vraiment aimée laisser Micheletto à sa soeur, lui-même aurait été plus tranquille d'esprit. Mais il avait besoin de lui. Il s'approcha doucement de son serviteur et posa une main sur son épaule avec un regard entendu :

\- Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir tuer le roi. Tu à fais un excellent travail à Naples. Cela dit, tu n'y retourneras pas. Je vais avoir besoin de toi dans les jours à venir. Suis-moi. Je vais te montrer ce que j'ai ramené de France.

Il sentait l'excitation qui commençait à revenir. Après tout, à quoi bon se tourmenter ? Le roi Ferdinand est mort et ce n'était que pour le mieux. Il aimait à penser que cet homme avait du avoir une mort effroyable dévoré par des lamproies. Pour le moment, tout s'annonçait pour le mieux. L'alliance avec la France était plus que réussite : il avait un titre puissant et une armée à disposition. Très bientôt, il allait mettre Caterina Sforza à genoux et avec l'autorisation du pape, qu'il avait obtenu malgré les réticentes de celui-ci quand à son cher fils. Il était de retour à Rome. Et Lucrezia était là. Pour l'instant, tout du moins.

Micheletto et lui arrivèrent devant la porte de Rome du Vatican, qu'ils franchirent et ils se retrouvèrent sur la campagne romaine où, quelques collines plus bas, des centaines de tentes s'étaient installés et des milliers d'hommes y circulait. Cesare s'arrêta et désigna d'un geste l'armée qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

\- Je te présente l'armée française, Micheletto ! Qui est, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sous mon commandement. Tu es toujours sûre de ne pas vouloir monter en grade ?

Micheletto regarda la masse d'hommes sous lui de son œil qui paraissait toujours à la fois indifférent et scrutateur, comme si il analysait clairement tout ce qu'il voyait tout en n'y ressentant rien de particulier. Quelques fois, Cesare aurait bien aimé être dans la tête de Micheletto. Juste pour comprendre cet esprit qui lui échappait, à des moments.

\- C'est une grande armée que vous avez là, monseigneur. Bien assez grande pour vaincre vos ennemis au grand jour. Moi, je dois rester dans l'obscurité. Là où je fais le mieux mon travail.

\- Oui, Micheletto, là où tu fais le mieux ton travail, acquiesça Cesare en souriant largement. Eh bien soit. C'est très bien ainsi, aussi. A l'avenir, nous aurons autant besoin d'attaquer en plein jour que dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Lucrezia regarda sa malle ouverte et poussa un profond soupir. Tout était prêt. Il suffisait juste de la refermer et d'ordonner qu'elle soit emportée par les serviteurs. Elle devait le faire. Les Aragonais attendait à ce qu'elle soit arrivée à Naples avant que la nuit s'approche. C'est qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'ordonner le départ.

Voilà deux semaines qu'elle était à Rome. C'était plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu, plus que ce qu'elle avait dit à Alfonso. Mais beaucoup moins qu'elle l'avait espérée. Durant ces deux semaines, elle avait eu l'impression de vivre dans une petite bulle de bonheur. Tout n'était pas rose mais elle se sentait déjà tellement mieux qu'à Naples ! Elle se sentait littéralement revivre. La ville de Rome lui avait manqué plus que jamais. Dieu, qu'elle aimait cette ville, plus que n'importe quel lieu au monde. Elle était sortie à de nombreuses reprises se promener dans les ruelles de Rome, allant du Château Saint-Ange jusqu'au Panthéon, passant par la _piazza Navona_ , et finissait généralement ses balades dans la longue allée de ruines romaines des anciens forums. Elle ne se lassait jamais d'observer les vestiges de l'Antiquité. Toute une civilisation et des rites anéantie et disparut au fil du temps. Des fois, elle avait bien de la peine pour les anciens Romains. Que dirait-ils si ils voyait ce que leur belle capitale est devenu ? Le temps de la vénération de Jupiter et de Vesta était loin.

Une fois, cependant, elle poussa sa promenade jusqu'à une ruine romaine qu'elle connaissait moins bien que les autres, car elle était davantage éloignée du grand site de l'Antiquité, qui était si bien conservé que personne n'osait y toucher où y bâtir quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci ne se trouvait pas très loin du Tibre, bien éloigné des Forums, et se plaçait entre plusieurs grands palais de cardinaux, dans une place qu'on appelait « Largo Argentina ». Il était beaucoup plus petit que les imposants Forums et pourtant était tout aussi important à l'époque, voir plus. C'était les ruines de l'ancien Sénat romain. Là où bien des choix terribles furent décider. Là où le grand Jules César fut assassiné.

La légende voulait qu'un peu de son sang était encore visible sur le marbre de l'ancienne statue de Pompée sur lequel il s'était effondré après avoir reçu ses nombreux coups de couteaux. Par curiosité, Lucrezia s'y rendit de plus près et observa les ruines mais ne vit aucune trace de sang séché. Seulement des chats vagabonds qui se prélassait sur le marbre et des mauvaises herbes. Ce lieu ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un sénat aujourd'hui. Seulement à quelques pierres misérables abandonnés et souillés. Si un homme aussi grand que Jules César avait pu être tué dans un lieu aussi petit en apparence, pouvait-on atteindre d'autres grands hommes dans leurs immenses édifices ? Y était-ils en sécurité ? Pas vraiment, elle suppose. Lorsqu'on veut de toute son âme tué quelqu'un, ce n'est pas un mur qui peut l'en empêcher. Et pourtant, Lucrezia aurait bien préférée que Cesare renonce à ses projets de guerre et reste au Vatican. Là où elle était certaine de toujours le retrouver. Mais en même temps, les sénateurs fidèles à César n'était-ils pas certains de toujours le retrouver au Sénat ? Lieu pacifique où les hommes pouvaient s'exprimer ? Dans le fond, Cesare était peut-être plus en sécurité dehors qu'au Vatican.

Durant ces deux semaines, il avait essayé d'être autant présent que possible. Elle avait gardé une certaine amertume pour la nuit après leur ballade à Rome. Elle aurait tellement aimée qu'il accepte d'entrer avec elle dans sa chambre… Oui, elle savait très bien comment cela se serait fini et elle ne désirait rien de plus que cela. Sentir à nouveaux ses bras autour d'elle. Elle aurait tout donné pour cela. Mais Cesare s'était rétracté. Sur le coup, elle n'en avait pas ressenti de colère. Parce que pour la première fois, elle voyait qu'il ne renonçait pas à son désir pour elle en se mentant à lui-même mais juste parce qu'il jugeait que c'était le mieux pour les protéger. Comment ressentir de la colère face à cela ? Surtout quand il lui dit, juste ensuite, qu'il l'aimait avec tellement de douceur et de désespoir dans les yeux.

Pas de colère, non. Juste de la lassitude et une résignation amer. Résignation qui commençait à devenir son lot d'habitude. Même quand il semblait avoir compris ce qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lutter contre. Mais peut-être que cela changera-t-il. Lucrezia ricana quelque peu à cette pensée. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Ces derniers jours à ses côtés avait été la à la fois une merveille et une torture. Festivités et réjouissance s'était succédé pour fêter son retour et lui souhaiter bonne chance pour ses conquêtes à venir. Lucrezia avait vu avec bonheur des bals avoir lieu au Vatican, bals où elle avait pu danser sans se soucier de rien, son fils étant en sécurité dans son berceau, tout près d'elle et elle était près de sa famille. Sa mère était toujours présente à ses fêtes, présence qui lui faisait chaud au cœur. Privée de son fils, elle avait réalisé à quel point il avait du être dure pour Vannozza de voir tout ses enfants s'éloigner d'elle sans la moindre exception… Cesare en France, elle à Naples, Gioffre à Squilace et Juan dans une tombe… Même si elle se rendait bien compte que son fils était en train de devenir un monstre, quelque part, cela avait du la faire souffrir. Une mère ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer son enfant, quoi qu'il se passe. Lucrezia l'avait parfaitement compris maintenant.

Le pape, lui, était très souvent absent de ses festivités. Elle n'avait vu les relations entre son père et son frère aussi tendues et à bien des reprises, leurs aptitudes les avaient exaspérés. Elle comprenait parfaitement la situation mais leur animosité noircissait son séjour et dieu que cela l'agaçait. L'envie de les secouer n'avait pas manqué mais elle n'en aurait rien fait car elle sentait que cela allait au-delà d'une simple dispute. Lucrezia savait mieux que personne ce que Cesare reprochait à leur père et elle le comprenait mieux que quiconque aussi. Elle priait juste pour que cela se termine bien car elle aurait faire, elle ne pourrait intervenir entre eux. C'était quelque chose qu'ils doivent régler seuls, se retrouver d'eux-mêmes. Où bien se perdre définitivement. Dieu, faite que cela n'arrive pas, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas voir la famille fragmentée. Pas maintenant, alors qu'ils avait besoin d'être le plus soudés possible.

Les hommes pouvaient être tellement stupide et aveugle par moment. Mais comment appelé un homme qui voyait parfaitement ses sentiments, tel un miroir qui reflétait son reflet juste devant lui, sous ses yeux et qui pourtant continuer à lutter contre, quand bien même il ne le désirait pas ? Un idiot ? Lucrezia ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire. Beaucoup de termes pouvaient désigner son cher frère, mais idiot n'en faisait pas partie. Et pourtant, des fois l'envie de le traiter d'imbécile ne manquait pas. Son si brillant, si tendre et si idiot Cesare. Elle avait dansé, dansé avec lui lors de ces bals et à chaque danse, à chaque soir, à chaque heure qui avançait, elle voyait son regard plus sombre de désir, à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait. Elle savait qu'il voyait exactement ce qu'elle voyait. Leur nuit, cette nuit marquée dans son esprit au fer rouge mais de la brûlure la plus délicieuse qui soit. Et à chaque fois qu'elle sentait sa main dans les siennes, que sa barbe effleurait sa joue où son front quand ils dansait, elle voyait la promesse d'autres nuits, de tellement d'autres nuits, autres nuits qu'il refusait.

Ils parlaient beaucoup. Tout en ne parlant pas assez, cette impression la rongeait. Cesare n'avait plus le temps de se prélasser sur le lit avec elle comme autrefois, chaque nuit il visitait ses troupes, préparait ses attaques militaires avec Micheletto et ses généraux, bien qu'il semblait accorder peu de véritable intérêt à ses derniers. Ces nuits lui manquaient terriblement… C'était les moments de détente qu'elle aimait le plus, autrefois. Les moments où elle se sentait enfin assez en sécurité pour laisser tomber le masque qu'on était contrainte de porter jour et nuit au Vatican si on voulait garder le respect face à ses ennemis. Mais même si Cesare en avait le temps, elle se demandait si il viendrait dans sa chambre comme il le faisait autrefois. Cette fois-ci, l'un comme l'autre serait tentée de faire bien plus que de rester allonger l'un près de l'autre. Et son frère semblait tout faire pour éviter ce genre de tentations.

\- Madame ? Demanda une voix timide d'une servante derrière elle. Le carrosse est arrivé. Dois-je porter les dernières malles ?

Lucrezia sortit de ses pensées. Bien sur, il fallait partir maintenant. Rentrer à Naples. Elle avait déjà fait ses adieux à ses parents plus tôt dans la soirée d'hier soir et les avait prévenus qu'elle partirait à l'aube. Rodrigo avait protesté, disant qu'il voulait leur dire au revoir, à Giovanni et elle une dernière fois mais elle l'avait convaincu de ne pas se lever à l'aube, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se dérange pour son départ, ni lui ni sa mère. En fait, elle ne voulait voir personne. Son cœur saignait dans sa poitrine et elle avait l'impression que la plaie grandissait à chaque minute où elle pensait un peu plus à l'idée que dans quelques heures, elle serait loin de Rome. Loin de Cesare.

Elle l'avait à peine vu ces deux derniers jours. Il partait bientôt, demain exactement, c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à répondre enfin de façon positive aux missives d'Alfonso qui lui demandait de rentrer. Quelque chose lui disait que l'approche de l'arrivée de ses cousins l'angoissait. Dès que quelque chose touchait à la politique dans son orbite, il paniquait. Il aurait mieux fait de naître fermier plutôt que prince. L'ironie de Dieu était parfois de mauvais goût. Comme le fait que Cesare soit son frère. C'était bien sa meilleure plaisanterie, au Seigneur.

Il ignorait qu'elle allait partir. L'idée de partir sans lui dire au revoir lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Cela lui faisait mal, mais le voir encore, voir son visage, visage qu'elle ne pourrait toucher et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne verrait plus pendant un long moment lui faisait plus mal encore. Mais il lui en voudrait tellement… et elle s'en voudrait encore plus. Et puis, elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait besoin de le revoir. Encore une fois, avant de s'inquiéter durant des mois pendant qu'il mènerait des batailles et risquerait sa vie.

L'amour était parfois l'une des pires souffrances qui puisse exister. Mais cette douleur, on pouvait choisir qui nous l'inflige. Et Lucrezia ne regrettait jamais son choix. Si elle pouvait appeler ça vraiment un choix. Peut-être que cette phrase était davantage pour les autres couples. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu le choix, pour dire le vraie. C'était là, ancrée en elle, en eux, et ce depuis le début. Aussi naturel que de respirer.

Lucrezia ferma brusquement la malle. Il fallait bien se résigner à partir un jour. Retarder l'échéance ne ferait que la rendre plus douloureuse. Au moins, son fils partait avec elle cette fois et c'était un immense réconfort. Elle se tourna vers la jeune servante et déclara d'une voix ferme, à défaut que sa volonté le soit tout à fait :

\- Oui. Mais d'abord, envoie quelqu'un quérir mon frère. Il doit se trouver dans le camp de son armée. Dîtes lui de me retrouver à la place Saint-Pierre.

\- Bien, madame, répondit humblement la jeune fille avant de tourner les talons pour s'exécuter.

Lucrezia attendit quelques secondes et finit par quitter la chambre à son tour. Tandis qu'elle avançait dans les couloirs du Vatican, elle laissa promener ses yeux sur les murs. C'était vraiment un endroit magnifique. C'est assez amusant, mais même le jour où elle était venue pour la première fois dans ces lieux, elle n'avait pas trouvée ces lieux aussi beau. Sans doute car c'était entre ses murs qu'elle avait été le plus heureuse. Ici, et dans la villa de sa mère. Un élan de tristesse s'abattit sur elle à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la sortie. Cette époque lui semblait si loin… Presque dans une autre vie. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas passé tellement de temps depuis ces beaux jours où tout était si simple, si clair…

Elle arriva dehors où la place Saint-Pierre grouillait de vie. L'aube était à peine levée, le monde encore plongé à demi dans l'obscurité de la nuit et pourtant la place fourmillait déjà de monde. Rome ne dormait jamais. De nombreux cardinaux marchaient, parlant entre eux, la plupart certainement en train de comploter pour trouver un moyen de s'enrichir encore plus. Marchands, artistes, pèlerins, putains mêmes, cette place n'était jamais vide. Elle était le cœur de Rome depuis bien des années et le serait encore bien après sa mort. Elle aimait la vie qui y grouillait. Plus que n'importe quoi à Rome, elle aimait sentir la vie circuler dans ses ruelles. Ce qui manquait cruellement à Naples. Du haut château où la famille d'Aragon vivait, on ne pouvait être au contact de la foule, du peuple, voir même simplement des petits nobles. Ils était isolés de tout, coupés de la vie humaine. Lucrezia soupira lourdement. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire de se plaindre de ce qui l'attendait à Naples. Cela ne l'aiderait pas.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour observer la façade de la Basilique Saint-Pierre et sentit son cœur se serré. Quand y reviendrait-elle ? Dans six mois, un an, plus encore ? Dieu, elle ne tiendrait pas jusque là. Oh, dans le fond, elle n'aura sûrement pas à attendre si longtemps. Il suffisait de compter les jours jusqu'à ce que Rodrigo et Cesare se décide que l'alliance avec Naples devenait vraiment trop gênante et qu'ils lui débarrassent de son mari. Lucrezia ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement à cette pensée. Elle doutait que ce qu'elle avait dit à Cesare, la nuit de leur retrouvaille, ait changée quoi que ce soit à ses idées. Oh, il l'avait bien entendu. Mais il semblait si excité, ces derniers jours, si empressé d'enfin mettre ses rêves militaires en place et d'appliquer sa politique qu'elle savait bien qu'elle lui en demandait beaucoup en essayant de l'empêcher de se débarrasser d'Alfonso. Ce qui est ironique, c'est qu'elle ne demanderait rien de plus que quitter Naples et rester définitivement à Rome. Rien ne la rendrait plus heureuse. Mais jamais elle ne le ferait, jamais, car elle savait que les derniers remords que Cesare éprouvait à l'égard d'Alfonso disparaîtraient aussitôt. Et elle ne pouvait le permettre. Il n'y aurait pas de deuxième Paolo.

Lucrezia ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tachant de retenir ses larmes et décida d'attendre Cesare dans le carrosse. Elle ne supporterait pas de regarder la basilique jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, sinon quoi elle allait rester, envoyé au diable tout ce qui l'attendait à Naples et rester à Rome. Chez elle. Elle attendrait le retour de Cesare ici et pas dans cet enfer boueux qu'était Naples. Elle n'aurait qu'un mot à dire à Cesare, elle le savait, un mot, juste un mot de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment et il ne la laisserait plus repartir chez son mari. Avant même qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passe, son mariage serait fini. Certainement dans le sang. Dans le sang… Trop de sang avait coulé ces derniers mois. Et trop de sang coulerait encore dans les mois, les années à venir, du sang de la main des Borgia. Elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher, ne le désirait même pas pour la plupart des victimes mais elle sauverait Alfonso. Pas question qu'un autre homme innocent meurt pour la seule faute de l'avoir aimée. Même si pour cela elle devait sacrifier son bonheur personnel.

Elle entra dans le carrosse et s'assit, claquant fermement la porte derrière elle. Pendant quelques secondes, elle fixa le banc en face d'elle d'un regard vide avant d'éclater d'un rire légèrement hystérique. C'était drôle, mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au fait de sauver Alfonso, elle avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait d'elle-même. Qu'elle s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque fois dans la plus grande plaisanterie du siècle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car un visage apparut par la fenêtre ouverte de l'habitacle.

\- Tu comptais partir sans me dire au revoir ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire, mais cela jurait avec ses yeux assombris.

Il n'aurait pas du être là aussi vite. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'était pas au camp des soldats mais bien au Vatican. Il essayait de détendre son visage en lui souriant mais elle pouvait voir sa mâchoire crispée, elle pouvait voir à quel point son sourire était forcé, à quel point ses prunelles étaient noires, noirs de colère et de frustration. Ses mains étaient si serrées sur le bois de la fenêtre ouverte qu'elle craignait presque qu'il se brise. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'intensifia. Chaque fois qu'elle le quittait était une déchirure de plus et cette brûlure qu'elle ressentait dans le cœur commençait à terriblement la lasser. Mais tout comme lui, elle se força à sourire, doucement et tristement et répondit :

\- Non, mon frère. Je n'aurais pas pu.

\- Tout comme je pourrais ne pas te laisser partir, mon âme. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu t'en allais aujourd'hui ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, le dévisageant encore. Il était fébrile. Excité. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient cernés de noirs, ce qui lui indiquait qu'il dormait peu mais c'était bien le seul signe de fatigue qu'il y avait en lui, l'énergie bouillonnait dans le moindre de ses muscles. Le feu brûlait en lui plus dangereusement que jamais et elle craignait pour ceux qui allaient se trouver en travers de ce brasier.

\- Tu es bien trop occupé à préparer la guerre, répondit-elle avec un regard mi amusé, mi inquiet. Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre alors que tu pars demain.

\- Qu'importe ce que je suis en train de faire, je veux que tu m'interrompes, asséna-t-il plus bas en se penchant vers elle. Tu peux m'interrompre quand tu veux et pour n'importe quoi. Ne vois-tu pas ? Tu passes avant tout, Lucrezia.

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux mais elle les baissa, les dissimulant à son frère. Ou cherchant à les dissimuler car un doigt vint lui soulever le menton et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler sur sa joue. Juste une. Il ne fallait pas pleurer plus. C'était déjà trop, beaucoup trop. Le pouce de Cesare vint à la rencontre de la larme, qu'il essuya doucement. Son regard s'assombrit encore plus et sa voix était torturée lorsqu'il murmura durement :

\- Tu n'as pas à partir aujourd'hui. Tu peux reporter ton départ, ton mari attendra.

\- Je le peux sans doute, oui, mais à quoi bon, dis-moi ? Répliqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu pars demain. Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment loin de mon mari, Cesare. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai fini par l'aimer.

Ce mensonge lui brûla la gorge et lui donna envie de s'arracher la langue pour avoir prononcée ces mots mais elle avait déjà bien trop montrée de ses vrais désirs avec ces larmes. Elle pouvait déjà voir l'esprit de Cesare chercher un million de compromis et d'excuse pour qu'elle reste à Rome. A défaut de régler le problème de façon plus définitive. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait laisser faire. La colère envahit les yeux de son frère à ses mots mais il l'a contrôla parfaitement en lui. Rien n'aurait trahi qu'il était furieux, si ce n'est ses yeux et elle était la seule qui pouvait le voir, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle l'avait compris. Elle ne cessait de le blesser depuis son retour. Cela lui faisait aussi mal qu'à lui, chaque souffrance qu'elle lui infligeait était une souffrance pour elle. Mais lui aussi l'a blessait. Il l'a blessait en refusant de la prendre dans ses bras, en refusant de l'embrasser comme elle le désire vraiment. Elle se demanda si un jour ils cesseraient de se faire du mal alors qu'ils en souffrent tout autant. Cesare soupira lourdement, laissa retomber sa main et déclara entre ses dents :

\- Reste au moins jusqu'à demain. Je t'escorterais jusqu'à Naples et nous pourrons passer une dernière soirée ensemble.

\- Non, mon frère, non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avant d'être tentée par sa proposition. Là encore, c'est inutile. Tu dois terminer les derniers préparatifs pour ton armée, tu ne pourras pas être avec moi ce soir. Je serais déjà bien heureuse si tu trouve le temps dormir, Cesare. Et tu n'à aucun intérêt à aller à Naples, c'est vers Milan que tu dois te rendre. M'escorter serait une perte de temps et une fatigue de trop pour tes hommes.

\- M'assurer de ta sécurité est loin d'être une perte de temps, grinça-t-il.

\- Je ne risque rien, tu m'a déjà apporté une belle escorte, rit-elle en pensant à la cinquantaine de soldats armés jusqu'au dents qui l'accompagnerait jusqu'à Naples. Des soldats italiens de la Garde Pontificale, aucun français. Cesare savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas été rassurée avec des français. Il était toujours si prévenant, connaissant ses désirs avant même qu'elle y songe. Micheletto ne viendrait pas avec elle cette fois, elle le savait et cela l'a chagrinait plus qu'elle n'y fût préparée. Elle s'était terriblement habituée à lui à Naples, il avait été son seul ami, sa seule connaissance de Rome. Il allait vraiment lui manquer mais elle préférait le savoir aux côtés de Cesare si celui-ci partait en guerre. Elle connaissait peu d'hommes qui avait l'esprit aussi fin que Micheletto pour tuer, ni aucun qui avait les mains aussi sûres. Elle serait beaucoup plus inquiète pour son frère si elle ne savait pas que Micheletto serait auprès de lui. Elle était néanmoins triste de ne pas avoir le temps de lui dire au revoir et de le remercier une dernière fois.

Cesare ouvrit la bouche, prêt à argumenter mais le regard qu'elle lui jeta l'arrêta dans son élan et il soupira une fois encore. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pas plus que cela ne lui plaisait à elle, cela dit. Elle détestait tout cela plus que tout, surtout qu'elle ignorait quand elle pourrait le revoir… si elle le reverrait même. « Non, ne pense à cela ! Jamais ! ». Oh Dieu, elle ne devait pas y penser, non. C'était impossible qu'il meure, impossible. Il était bien trop obstiné pour mourir. La simple idée qu'il puisse… Non, non. Elle chassa cette image de son esprit et se concentra sur le visage de son frère, où la colère laissa place à la résignation et à la peine. Il avait compris, bien évidemment. Et quand bien même c'était tout aussi difficilement acceptable pour lui que pour elle, il fallait s'y résigner. Lucrezia lui sourit tristement et il tendit la main vers l'intérieur afin de saisir la sienne. Le contact de sa peau douce la fit doucement frissonner. Dieu, elle le regrettait déjà.

\- Il est alors temps de se dire au revoir, dit-il doucement, un sourire tendre et triste aux lèvres.

Elle rit douloureusement et lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient. Il ne fallait pas pleurer, il ne fallait pas. Elle devait garder la tête haute. Se dire au revoir. Se dire au revoir… Une phrase qu'elle haïssait plus que n'importe quoi en ce monde. A chaque fois qu'elle lui avait dit au revoir, cela s'était mal passé où presque. Chaque fois, elle partait avec une incertitude qui lui rongeait le cœur et lui dévorait l'âme, la laissant incapable d'être en paix d'une quelconque manière.

\- Pourquoi à chaque fois que l'on se dit au revoir, j'ai l'impression que je ne te reverrais plus ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, la voix tremblante.

Cesare ne répondit pas immédiatement, la dévisageant sombrement pendant quelques instants avant de s'approcher, mettant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. L'habitacle les couvrait quelque peu mais pas suffisamment à son goût mais sur le coup, elle n'y pensa même pas. Le front de son frère vint se poser sur le sien et il ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir et de murmurer fermement, la voix tourmentée :

\- Quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans notre avenir, il est hors de question que je quitte ce monde sans t'avoir revu une dernière fois. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Un sanglot lui échappa mais pas ses larmes. Elle détestait ce genre de promesse. Le genre de promesse qu'on n'était jamais certain de tenir et elle aurait préférée qu'il ne le lui fasse pas. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rassurée. Il était déterminé. Et elle n'avait jamais rien vu résister à Cesare lorsqu'il avait cette détermination. Elle leva sa main et la posa sur sa joue qu'elle caressa tendrement. Il referma les yeux tandis qu'elle sentait sa barbe lui picoter délicieusement les doigts. Mais ses yeux étaient bien ouverts, à elle. Et la seule chose qu'elle voyait était les lèvres de Cesare. A quelques centimètres des siennes.

Elle ne réfléchit même pas. Elle ne chercha pas à lutter, à quoi bon après tout ? Cela faisait trop longtemps. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa avec force, avec passion, presque avec brutalité. Pendant un instant, elle eut peur qu'il l'a repousse comme il avait tant cherché à fuir cela. Mais il ne le fit pas. Au contraire, elle sentit les mains de son frère monté et saisir ses joues tandis qu'il lui rendit son baiser avec férocité. Comme si il voulait la dévorer tout entière, garder quelque chose d'elle alors qu'ils allaient se séparer. C'était de la folie pure. Ils étaient à peine couverts par l'habitacle et la place Saint-Pierre grouillait de monde. N'importe qui pourrait les voir, n'importe qui et il suffirait que plusieurs témoins se mettent contre eux et ce serait terminé. Tout serait terminé. La nouvelle irait aux quatre coins du monde et les minces alliances qu'ils avaient su tisser se rompraient aussitôt. L'Espagne, la France, l'Angleterre, l'Empire Germanique, tous réclameraient à corps et à cris la déposition du pape, et si l'Europe entière se liguait contre Rodrigo, il ne pourrait que céder. Céder pour ensuite voir ses enfants brûler vifs pour le péché d'inceste.

De la folie, oui. Mais tout leur amour n'était-il pas que pure folie depuis le départ ? N'était-ce pas de la folie que d'aimer son propre frère, son propre sang ? Leur lien si unique était peut-être du à cela, à une folie partagée ? Qu'en savait-elle, après tout ? Absolument rien et elle s'en moquait. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, tous autant qu'ils sont ! La seule chose qui lui importait à cet instant était le goût suave des lèvres de Cesare contre les sienne. Un goût épicé, riche, puissant, un goût qu'elle avait cru avoir oublié mais qui revient avec tellement de force dans sa mémoire ! Un goût unique, qu'aucun autre homme n'avait. Sa langue était plus délicieuse encore tandis qu'il jouait passionnément avec, ayant totalement pris le contrôle du baiser, contrôle qu'elle lui avait céder avec joie. Dieu, elle l'avait tant attendu, depuis cette nuit… De goûter à cela, encore une fois… Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais, au contraire, cela lui paraissait plus délicieux encore à chaque baiser. Elle aurait voulu qu'il entre dans le carrosse pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle aurait voulu sentir son torse dur contre elle, toute sa force d'homme autour de son corps fragile. Jamais elle ne se sentait autant en sécurité que dans ses bras. Jamais elle ne sentait aussi aimée, aussi désirée qu'entre ses bras.

Tout le vide qu'elle avait dans le cœur, tout la peine qu'elle avait dans l'âme depuis tellement de temps s'effaça totalement de son esprit l'espace de quelques secondes. Des secondes où il joua de ses lèvres tel un peintre de ses pinceaux, des secondes où ils haletèrent tous les deux, brûlants de désir et d'impatience, brûlants d'un amour qui les dévorait l'un comme l'autre et qu'ils n'avait pu assouvir depuis trop longtemps. Leur première nuit ne les avait nullement apaisés. Elle n'avait fait que leur faire goûter à quelque chose dont ils étaient désormais cruellement en manque. Juste quelques secondes où elle oublia tout, Naples, la France, son mari, leur père, la politique branlante, de secondes précieuses où elle se sentit pleinement heureuse et entière.

Mais bien sur, cela ne dura pas.

\- Madame, toutes vos males sont prêtes, je les fais monter dans le carrosse.

Cesare se retira brusquement et sortit le visage de l'habitacle au son de la voix féminine qui venait de briser leur bulle de jouissance. Il regarda derrière lui mais la servante de Lucrezia n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder ce qu'ils faisaient, s'étant directement dirigé vers l'arrière du carrosse. Lucrezia avait retenu son souffle pendant quelques instants et le laissa alors s'échapper. Puis la contrariété la prit avec férocité. Maudite servante, qu'elle aille brûler en enfer pour avoir interrompu ce moment ! Quel était son nom, déjà ? C'était elle qui l'habillait le plus souvent, elle lui avait été offerte par son époux mais Lucrezia l'avait à peine remarquée. Anna ? Alma ? Oh, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Elle ne se souvenait de presque rien, à cet instant.

Elle leva les yeux vers son frère, qui l'a regarda avec gravité, gardant une nette distance entre eux. Lucrezia réalisa alors l'ampleur du risque qu'ils venait de prendre et la pointe qui avait quitté son cœur pendant quelques instants la repris et plus fort encore. Elle soupira lourdement. Elle commençait à s'habituer à cette souffrance et elle ne voulait pas s'y habituer. Personne ne devrait s'habituer à la souffrance, personne ne devrait en venir à la considérer comme quelque chose de normal, faisant partie du quotidien. Elle était toujours haletante et ses lèvres encore endoloris par le baiser féroce de son frère. Elle voyait le danger qu'ils venaient de frôler et la peur était là, quelque part au fond de son estomac, mais elle était incapable de regretter. Oh, non, elle ne pouvait pas le regretter. Elle l'avait bien trop attendu.

Lucrezia regarda son frère, dont les yeux brillaient. Son expression était grave mais ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui donna encore plus envie de pleurer. Aucun regret. Aucune culpabilité. Juste la même peur qu'elle à l'idée qu'ils venait de frôler un danger qui était totalement hors de leur contrôle. Tout comme leur désir. Ce qu'elle avait commencer à voir l'autre nuit à son arrivée à Rome était donc bien vraie, elle ne s'était pas trompée : il commençait à accepter leur amour. Elle aurait voulu ouvrir l'habitacle et lui sauta dans les bras, le serrer contre elle ne serait-ce que pour ce pas en avant même si elle se doutait que les choses étaient loin d'être claires encore. Mais il ne se mentait plus à lui-même. Et pour cela, elle avait envie de lui hurler qu'elle l'aimait.

Un sourire hésitant naquit sur ses lèvres, mais ce sourire était fâché par le souvenir qu'elle allait devoir partir. Au moment où elle avait le plus envie de rester. Dire qu'elle n'aurait qu'un mot à dire, un seul… Mot qu'elle ne dirait pas. Qu'importe à quel point tout en elle hurlait de le faire. Non, elle ne le ferait pas. Ce qu'elle venait d'avoir était plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré. Elle allait devoir s'en contenter. Pour l'instant.

Cesare s'approcha à nouveau, sans passer le visage dans l'habitacle cela dit. Son regard était enfiévré mais clair, son esprit de nouveau en marche. Alors un sourire triste vint sur le visage de son frère et il murmura :

\- Il faut que tu parte, de toute évidence. Je ne peux vraiment pas te convaincre de rester jusqu'à mon départ ?

Oh dieu, la tentation était encore plus grande maintenant. Elle y songea vraiment le temps d'un instant. Mais non… Non. Même si il le désirait, il ne pourrait pas être là, l'armée devait être prête à partir demain matin à l'aube. Il allait de nouveau devoir travailler tout préparé pour le lendemain et se coucher bien trop tard. Avec un immense pincement de regret, elle secoua la tête négativement et dit :

\- Non, cela ne ferait que retarder les choses. Et je veux que tu dormes cette nuit. Tu ne dors pas assez depuis que cette armée est ici. S'il te plait, promets-moi que tu dormira cette nuit.

Cesare éclata de rire et secoua la tête, amusé. Elle était pourtant on ne peut plus sérieuse mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant plus détendu. Il avait toujours ce don sur elle. Si il était heureux et serein, elle l'était aussi dès qu'elle était à proximité de lui. Tout comme elle savait que toute la peine qui s'apaisait dès qu'il était là reviendrait en force dès qu'elle serait loin de lui.

\- Bien, madame, il en sera fait selon vos désirs, sourit Cesare en la regardant avec tendresse.

Lucrezia lui rendit son sourire et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la sienne, qu'il avait remis sur le bord de la fenêtre du carrosse. La porte à côté d'elle s'ouvrit et la jeune servante s'y installa. Lucrezia jeta un bref coup d'œil vers et vit son fils endormi dans ses bras, pas du tout conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et c'était bien mieux pour lui. Le voir auprès d'elle fut un petit réconfort. Au moins, elle l'aurait là-bas, à Naples, son petit garçon. Il n'était pas Cesare et ne pourrait pas lui apporter ce que seul son frère savait lui apporter, mais il serait d'un grand réconfort pour elle.

Elle se retourna vers Cesare et elle serra sa main dans la sienne en le dévisageant avec intensité avant de lui demander avec force :

\- Tiens tes promesses, je t'en prie. Dors cette nuit. Et reviens. Reviens.

Cesare ne dit rien, redevenu sérieux et la regarda, ce qui lui laissa l'occasion d'observer ses yeux une dernière fois. Tant de nuances s'y affrontaient, tant de pensées, tant d'idées, tant d'émotions. Lui qui affichait un calme olympien à toute épreuve était toujours en ébullition à l'intérieur. Elle ne comprenait pas comment personne ne le voyait. C'était si évident à ses yeux ! Cesare lui sourit encore une fois, un sourire plein d'amour destiné à la rassurer et il porta la main à ses lèvres afin de les baiser avec une passion obscure dans les yeux :

\- Je reviendrai. Et tu reviendras aussi. Tu te souviens ? Tous les chemins mènent à Rome, mon âme.

Il lâcha alors sa main et ordonna au carrosse de partir avant de s'éloigner. Lucrezia se pencha par la fenêtre et regarda son frère une dernière fois, qui resta debout à la regarder aussi et elle vit alors ses poings serrés, ses yeux remplis de colère tandis que le carrosse s'éloignait doucement. Il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle reste et dieu, elle aurait voulu plus que n'importe quoi rester auprès de lui. La douleur revint d'un coup, l'envahissant tel un ras de marée et elle suffoqua l'espace d'une seconde mais elle ne le quitta pas des yeux puis il devint de plus en plus flou, pour finir par disparaître complètement tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du Vatican.

« Et tu reviendras aussi ». C'était une autre promesse. Une promesse qu'il avait bien plus l'intention de tenir que toutes les autres, elle l'avait bien compris. Une promesse qui lui rappelait avec force que les projets de Cesare pour Naples n'avaient pas changé. Et risquait bien de ne pas changer. Mais pour le moment, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle laissa promener son regard sur les ruelles de Rome qu'elle connaissait si bien, tandis que le peuple continuait à vivre sa vie, à fonctionner comme il avait toujours fonctionné, sans se soucier nullement de la fille du pape qui quittait la Ville Eternelle. Voir cette ville défilée sous ses yeux en sachant qu'elle ne la reverrait plus avant un temps qu'elle ne pouvait savoir lui fit mal, si mal, cela s'ajoutait à la douleur de savoir que Cesare serait loin d'elle pendant des semaines, des mois probablement.

Sa place était ici. A Rome et nulle part ailleurs. Et elle était contrainte de quitter sa maison pour une ville qu'elle haïssait. Pour protéger un mari innocent qu'elle avait elle-même choisi. Après tout, elle était la seule responsable dans cette histoire… Elle devait assumer les conséquences de ces choix. Mais Dieu qu'ils étaient douloureux. Lucrezia ferma brusquement le rideau du carrosse et pencha la tête en avant. Alors, elle murmura brusquement à la servante qui sursauta à sa voix :

\- Rappelle-moi ton nom.

\- Anya, madame, bégaya-t-elle.

Anya. Elle n'en avait pas été loin, finalement. Lucrezia ne la regarda pas, cela dit. Elle en était incapable. La seule chose qu'elle voyait dans sa tête était la silhouette de Cesare se tenant au milieu de la place Saint-Pierre, illuminé par le soleil radieux. Soleil qui semblait la narguer. Elle aimait tellement Rome sous le soleil… Certes, c'était une chaleur insoutenable et la plupart des Romains fuyaient la ville pour les villes côtières mais elle, elle avait toujours aimée la chaleur étouffante de Rome. Jamais la ville n'était aussi belle que lorsque le soleil frappait ses ruines et ses palais. Elle paraissait s'enflammer à chaque fois. Et jamais Cesare n'était aussi beau que lorsqu'il était sous soleil, magnifique, fort. Et elle devait laisser ça derrière elle. Encore une fois.

« Tous les chemins mènent à Rome ». Oui. Cette phrase n'était que trop vraie. Tout comme tout les chemins la menait toujours à Cesare Borgia. Et sa vie l'y ramènerait toujours. Oh oui, elle reviendrait à Rome, cela elle n'en avait aucun doute. Elle ignorait juste encore comment. Mais pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait. Plus tard, quand elle serait à Naples et qu'elle réfléchirait, sans doute qu'elle pensera différemment. Mais pas pour l'instant. A cet instant, elle était impatiente. Elle ravala alors ses larmes et se redressa sur le carrosse. Il n'était plus l'heure de pleurer, qu'importe à quel point elle en avait envie. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, forte jusqu'à ce que Cesare ait tenu toutes ses promesses, et surtout celle de la faire revenir.

Elle avait hâte que ce jour vienne. Elle l'attendrait chaque heure, chaque minute. Pour retrouver Rome. Pour le retrouver, lui.

* * *

« _Tu l'a encore laissée t'échapper. Tu l'as laissée retourner à lui. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que tu la perdes pour cesser de la laisser partir ? »._

Le carrosse avait déjà disparu depuis un petit moment mais Cesare se sentait encore incapable de bouger. La rage le parcourait de partout. Mais il prenait soin à n'en rien laissait paraître. Seul cette maudite petite voix savait à quel point sa colère était grande. Et plus encore son chagrin.

Il avait été à deux doigts de l'empêcher de partir. L'envie avait été tellement forte qu'il avait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir y résister pendant une fraction de seconde. Les prétextes étaient sans limites. En finir avec Naples était le plus haut d'entre eux et à cet instant, il ne rêvait de rien de plus que d'aller dans le Sud pour tuer le rat qui servait de mari à sa soeur et l'emmener loin de cette maudite ville crasseuse.

Mais c'était trop tôt… Bien trop tôt. Il devait d'abord s'occuper de Milan et de cette catin de Caterina Sforza. Il le savait et elle le savait aussi, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait insisté pour partir. Et Dieu que cela le tuait. Encore une fois, il l'avait regardée partir loin de lui. Cela le rendait malade. Surtout après ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé…

Quand il pensait au danger qu'ils avaient pris, il avait envie de prendre l'épée qu'il avait dans son fourreau et de se l'enfoncer dans le cœur. Si il s'était passé quoi que ce soit… Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Cela n'aurait été qu'une question de temps avant que tout s'effondre autour d'eux. D'un seul coup, il aurait non seulement détruit toute la famille Borgia mais il aurait aussi et surtout conduit Lucrezia à la mort. Parce qu'il n'a pas été capable de la repousser. Pas cette fois là.

Il n'avait fait que cela durant les semaines qu'elle était là. Elle tournoyait autour de lui, ravissante, plus belle que jamais, souriante et sereine dans son élément, et lui la regardait de loin, ce joyau si brillant qui avait le don d'illuminer tout le Vatican. Cesare avait danser avec elle, l'avait effleuré et avait senti son regard sur lui à tellement de reprise qu'il en devenait fou. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait. C'était aussi ce qu'il désirait mais ils ne pouvaient pas. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

Alors il avait lutté contre lui-même, restant à une bonne distance de sa soeur tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de la toucher du bout de la main, de laisser ses paumes s'égarer lors d'une danse, et à chaque fois que ce genre de geste lui échappait, Lucrezia le regardait en souriant. Et à chaque fois ses pensées s'égarait, s'imaginant des choses qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas y penser où se rappelant des souvenirs trop brûlant.

 _« Tu l'a possédée une fois… Tandis que lui jouit d'elle probablement tous les soirs… Il l'a touche comme tu l'as touchait, comme elle meurt d'envie que tu la touches… Qu'attends-tu pour la reprendre ? Elle est tienne ! »._

Cesare secoua la tête. Cette voix lui donnait parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un animal et il détestait cela. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle se trompait, pour une fois. Le mariage de Lucrezia et d'Alfonso n'était pas si joyeux que cela, malgré les belles phrases de sa soeur. Elle avait l'air d'oublier que si elle lisait en lui à livre ouvert, il pouvait en faire autant. Elle n'avait aucune de retourner à Naples. Ce départ la déchirait autant que lui. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'il lui avait fait cette promesse. Que ce soit lui où elle, ils reviendront à Rome. Chez eux.

Cesare passa les doigts sur ses lèvres. Il avait beau se détester d'avoir pris ce risque, il ne regrettait pas ce baiser. Il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Toutes ces journées entière à la sentir près de lui sans pouvoir la toucher comme il le désirait, toutes ces nuits où il se tuait à la tâche, passant des heures à réfléchir, à planifier, à vérifier les plans afin de ne pas penser à elle et de ne pas céder à la tentation d'aller la rejoindre dans sa chambre… Cela avait été une torture sans fin. Ce n'était pas le travail qui l'empêchait de dormir mais sa frustration et son désir inassouvi. Il n'avait pris aucune femme depuis Charlotte. Il aurait pu mais il n'en avait pas envie. La seule femme qu'il désirait était celle qu'il s'interdisait de toucher.

Il eut un rire sec. Cette torture, il se l'infligeait tout seul après tout. Alors ce baiser… avait été une délivrance. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du l'approcher de si près, il savait qu'il aurait du la repousser. Mais il en avait été incapable. Il avait tellement faim d'elle, faim de sa peau et de son goût que pouvoir la savourer encore une fois, ne serait-ce quelques secondes… Dieu, cela avait été le paradis. Il était incapable de le regretter. Ce souvenir s'ajoutait à tout ceux qu'il avait d'elle et qui l'accompagnerait lors de ses batailles.

Cesare leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil était au rendez-vous aujourd'hui alors que c'était tout sauf une bonne journée. Ils avaient beau aimée Rome, Rome ne semblait pas les aimer en retour. A moins que cela ne soit Dieu. Si il existe vraiment, bien sur. Ah, lui les haïssait depuis leur naissance, il l'avait prouvé en les mettant dans la même famille. Il essayait de ne plus penser au regard de Lucrezia quand elle s'était penchée par la fenêtre du carrosse pour le regarder. Sa souffrance… ne faisait que s'ajouter à la sienne. Il aurait préféré être le seul à souffrir et la savoir vraiment sereine et heureuse à l'idée de retrouver son mari. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et c'était pourquoi il était plus que jamais décidé à se débarrasser d'Alfonso d'Aragon quand l'heure serait venue. Et de ramener Lucrezia à la maison. Auprès de lui.

Mais d'abord, il avait une guerre à menée. Auquel il devrait se mettre tout de suite si il voulait tenir sa première promesse envers Lucrezia : dormir cette nuit. Il sourit à cette pensée. Toujours soucieuse de lui, alors même qu'elle-même souffrait. Autant qu'il se souciait d'elle jour et nuit. « Tous les chemins mènent à Rome », lui avait-il dit. Il aimait ce dicton qu'il considérait comme plus que vrai. En tout cas, sa route à lui le menait éternellement à Rome. Son terminus. Lui aussi devrait quitter Rome demain. Ce départ ne l'attristait pas, cela dit. Il l'enthousiasmait plus que tout car il sait qu'il reviendra triomphant.

Et lorsque cela serait fini, il irait arracher Lucrezia de cette maudite Naples pour la ramener chez eux. A Rome.


End file.
